


Empty Nest

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breasts, Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandom_aid, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Nipple Licking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Empty Nest

"When did we last have a lie-in like this?" Hermione asked, curling into Ron's arms.

"Before Rose was born."

"Ron!" She pulled back and looked at his face, a smile playing at his lips. 

"All right, maybe not that long but it has been a while." He wrapped his arms around her again and pressed at kiss to the top of her head. 

"It's so quiet," she said softly. "It's strange."

"Maybe that's why Mum had seven of us. Never did like peace and quiet, my parents."

Hermione laughed. "Lucky for them, since now they've got twice as many grandchildren."

Settling back down, Hermione sighed and then wiggled just a bit. 

"Is that how it is?" Ron said, his lips warm against her neck.

"Mm-hmm." She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking lightly.

Ron thrust into her fist, his hand running up her side before squeezing one of her breasts.

"Gorgeous," Ron murmured and dipped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth.

He rubbed his face between her breasts, licking and sucking both nipples in turn, the roughness of his unshaven cheeks like sandpaper on her skin.

Hermione let her eyes fall closed, one hand still on his cock and the other on the back of his head, urging him on.

He slid down her body and she spread her legs wide, nearly trembling in anticipation, then moaning when Ron licked her clit with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh," she said with a gasp, then stifled the cry that was about to fall from her lips.

"No kids, want to hear you," Ron said then slipped two fingers inside her. 

She whimpered, hips rolling as he fingerfucked her while teasing her clit with his tongue.

"Ron," she breathed out, her belly tightening in pleasure, "please!" 

He continued his assault until she couldn't take another moment, her back arching, her thighs clamping to his head as she cried out, tremors rolling through her body.

She lay panting for a moment then looked down to see Ron's self-satisfied smile.

"Get in me," she said, opening her legs again.

He shifted his body, his cock slipping inside easily since she was soaking wet, then started thrusting, long and deep. 

She gripped his arms, hips meeting his every thrust, and clenched around him, squeezing his cock.

"Fuck yes," he practically growled, then kissed her quick, sharing her taste with her before slamming home and stilling, come spilling inside her. 

Hermione ran her hands up and down his sweaty back as he recovered.

"That was brilliant," Ron said, lying down beside her again. "You are amazing."

She thought about pointing out that actually Ron was quite brilliant and he'd done most of the work but she decided against it. 

She smirked. No sense disabusing him of the notion.


End file.
